Undercovers
by TellHer96
Summary: Ziva and Tony have been getting together behind the team's back. No big deal, right? But what happens when Ziva ends up pregnant with Tony's baby? My first ever Story. Please read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day at NCIS was boring, well for Team Gibbs it was, as they were doing paperwork for the third day in a row.  
Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the fearless leader, was out on his usual coffee break leaving Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, the senior agent, to annoy his co-workers. Tony was throwing paper balls at Special Agent Timothy McGee, who was doing his paperwork quietly ; and there was Special Agent Ziva David, lost in her own thought, didn't seem to be listening to Tony calling her name.

"Zi-vah?" Tony called her for the fifth time.

"What, Tony?" Ziva answered, well more like snapped, at him.

"Nothing, it's just that you look really pale like you're about to throw..." He stopped. He couldn't finish his sentence as Ziva ran to the ladies bathroom.

Tony, being him, followed Ziva, as most of their conversations took place in the bathroom, ignoring all the weird looks he was getting. Once he was inside, he locked the door and waited for Ziva to come out; and after what seemed like hours to Tony, she came out looking even paler.

"Ziva, are you okay?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yes, I am fine, Tony." She said as she went to rinse her mouth. "You do not need to worry about me." She answered his question without even looking at him.

"That's what you say, but your eyes are telling me you're not okay," he simply said. "Please tell me the truth."

"I am fine," she replied, getting annoyed with him.

"No, you're not."

"Tony will you just leave me alone! How many times do I have to say that I am fine?" Snapping at him for the second time that day, which got Tony even more worried.

"Ziva, please. You've been acting really weird around me for the past three weeks. Why? Does this have anything to do with that night?" He asked, showing clear worry in his voice.

"Why do you ask a question, and you answer it yourself?" She replied, meeting his eyes for the first time. They gazed at each other, letting the awkward silence fall between them.

"What happened?" said Tony, finally breaking the silence, "What did I do?", he asked in a desperate tone.

"Nothing." She replied, shifting her gaze.

"Ziva."

"I said nothing, Tony. Now leave," she shouted, sounding really angry, but Tony didn't seem to care because he wanted to know what is wrong with Ziva, _his _Ziva.

"I'm _not _leaving until you tell me the truth," he exclaimed.

"There is NO truth to be told." She replied sternly.

"Yes, there sure is because you've acting weird, you wouldn't even look at me. Come on Ziva, tell me. Please."

"Tony, do you really want to know the truth?" She asked, sounding unsure and worried.

"Yes."

"Tony, I'm...I'm...I'm..." She stammered.

"You're what, Ziva? You're freaking me out here" Now getting scared.

"I'm pregnant." She said. It was so quiet that Tony couldn't hear it, even though he was standing an inch away from her.

"I'm pregnant, Tony. And it's yours." She said it loud enough for him to hear and leave him in a shock, which Ziva took it in a wrong way and was about to leave but Tony stopped her.

Ziva just looked at him with teary eyes, Tony _never _seen Ziva cry before.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I thought this would be fun to go around and joke about me being pregnant." She said in a sarcastic way. "Of course I'm sure!"

"But are you sure that it's my child?" He asked, in a way that made Ziva want to slap him across the face.

"Tony, are you seriously asking me this question?" Ziva is now _wanted _to slap him, "You're the last person I slept with after Ray."

Tony stayed quiet for at least five minutes, which to Ziva seemed like five _hours_.

"Tony? Please say something," she said, desperately.

"I'm not ready to be a father and I never wanted to have a child..." He paused; Ziva ran out of the bathroom quickly, trying to escape his words which haunted her. "...Until now" said Tony, realising that Ziva was not there with him.

As Ziva ran out the bathroom, people were shocked to see that Ziva David was _crying_; all she wanted to do was to get out of there and go home. When she entered the elevator she heard someone call her name but ignored it, not caring who it was.  
She got in her car and she drove off as fast as she could.  
As soon as Tony realised that Ziva wasn't there, he ran out of the bathroom hoping to see Ziva at her desk but he was wrong.

"DiNozzo?!" Gibbs shouted, "What the hell happened? Why did Ziva just ran out crying?"

"Boss, I need to go and talk to her." Gibbs gave him a sharp headslap. "I'll explain everything to you afterwards, but I urgently need to talk to her," which earned Tony Gibbs' famous glare, to which Tony nodded.  
When Tony got the parking lot, he didn't see Ziva's car therefore he assumed that she has gone to her apartment, so he got in his car and drove to her place.

...

Tony stood outside of Ziva's front door. 'W_hat am I gonna say to her?' _Tony thought as he raised his hand to knock on the door.  
He knocked, but she did not open it, however, on the fifth, she did. _'Wow, she looks so beautiful!' _He couldn't help but think.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Ziva asked, sounding really tired.

"I came to talk to you. You left before I could finish my sentence." He simply answered

"So you came here?"

"Yes" he said while holding his gaze, "Ziva, can I come in so we can talk about this whole thing?"

"No." She replied plainly.

"Please, Ziva, Please?" he begged.

"Tony, what do you really want?" She asked.

"To talk."

"Alright, you can come in but then you leave." Ziva just turned around and headed towards her kitchen, not brothering to look at Tony or closing the door.  
He followed her to the kitchen, after closing the door behind him, and saw she was making something.

"You want coffee?" Ziva asked without looking at him.

"Uh...sure." He smiled to her, which she returned with a frown.

Once Ziva finished with making coffee and handed him his, there was an awkward silence between them.  
"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay, Ziva, I know you're probably mad at me..."

"I am mad at you."

"...but just let me talk, okay?" He asked in a calm voice, looking in her eyes; she nodded slowly.

"Okay. As I was saying, I know you _are _mad at for what I said earlier and it was true..." Ziva snorted, nevertheless he ignored it and continued, "...but then I realised that I _want _to be father and I _want _to have kids, with you. Ziva, I love you." Ziva was now crying. _'Stupid hormones." _She thought.

"At first, I was nervous, well more like shocked, because I didn't know what to think, but now I do, and I want to be part of this baby's life. Will you forgive me and let me be part of this baby's life?" Tony asked in a begging tone that melted Ziva's heart.

"Ziva, please, I love you. I always have and always will. Can you please forgive me, please?" He was now on his knees.

"Tony get up, you look stupid like this." She said with a smile that Tony had been waiting to see for the whole day. "I'll forgive you if you get up," she said, as Tony jumped to his feet because he wanted her forgiveness so badly.

"Now do you forgive me?" He asked with a smile that matched Ziva's

"Yes."

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony." She said as she saw Tony's smile grew wider.

...

Later that evening, Tony and Ziva were cuddled on the sofa watching _James Bond,_ whensuddenly Ziva spoke. "Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to tell Gibbs?" Tony winced. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Gibbs will do to me." He replied. Ziva couldn't help but laugh. "You can laugh as much as you want," he continued, "but I'm worried about me not being able to see my first child."

"Awww, Gibbs is not _that _bad"

"I wish I could say the same thing."

"Why is that, Tony?" She asked innocently, trying to hold back her laughter.

"The headslaps, of course. I mean you wouldn't be getting any because you're pregnant and plus he likes you more than me."

"Tony stop worrying, everything will be fine" Ziva tried to reassure him as best as she could; kissing him on the lips. Both of them were surprised, and she pulled away, greeted by a smile from Tony, who to her surprise, pulled her back and deepened the kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! This is the next chapter, hope you guys like it. So enjoy reading. :')  
... ****  
Chapter 2 **

It was 6:30am; the sunlight was peeking through the curtains into Ziva's bedroom. She felt someone's arm wrapped around her; she opened her eyes and turned around to make sure if it was the same person she is thinking about right now. Seeing Tony sound asleep made her smile, _'he is here with me, in my bed, sleeping next to me, with his arms around me and holding me tight.' _She thought and couldn't care less because she felt safe whenever she was with him.

Tony felt that Ziva was watching him; he tightened his grip on her and smiled. He was about to open his eyes, when he felt Ziva jump out, his opened his eyes instantly and saw her ran towards the bathroom, he didn't wait another second before he ran after her.

When he entered the bathroom, he saw Ziva's head in the toilet and rushed to her and pulled her hair back as that's what he can do to help her. Once she was finished, she rested her head against the bath tub and closed her eyes.

"I hate morning sickness." Ziva mumbled, more to herself.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked quietly, as he put one of his arms around Ziva's shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just morning sickness, it would go away eventually. Do not worry." She said with a small smile and Tony returned the smile.

Tony held Ziva for awhile before speaking again, "Shall we get up and get changed?"

Ziva nodded, "We shall." Standing up, "Plus, we need to tell the team about my pregnancy, especially Gibbs."

"Ziva?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Hmmm"

"Willyougooutwithmeandbecomemygirlfriend?" He said it so quickly that Ziva didn't understand a single word.

"Tony, can you say it again _and _slowly?" She asked looking at him in the eyes.

Tony hesitated at first, "Will you go out with me and become my girlfriend?"

She was staring at him for a minute or so before answering the question, "Yes. I will, Tony, I will!"  
Tony grained and pulled Ziva into a soft but passionate kiss.

...

When both, Tony and Ziva, stepped out of the, they were greeted by Gibbs' famous glare which told Tony that he has lot of explaining to do.

"Nice of you two to finally join us!" Gibbs said, headslaping both of them, but got the harder headslap.

"Sorry, boss. Won't happen again" Tony said.

"You always say that, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked at him. "Now if you two would hurry up, we have a case to solve." He said, as he walked towards the elevator.  
Tony was looking at Ziva, worried.

"I will be fine. Do not worry" Ziva answered his unasked question.

"But Ziva, You shouldn't be doing any field work, something could happen." They both walked to the elevator.

...

As they reached the crime scene, Tony, Ziva and McGee got out of the NCIS van.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ziva?" Tony asked quietly, facing her.

"Yes, Tony, I will be fine. Do not worry" Ziva replied, with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, you two!" Gibbs shouted, across the field.

"Yes, boss? Coming boss!" Tony shouted back. "I guess you will be fine. Now let's go before the bossmen gets angrier." Ziva laughed at the sarcasm.

As they neared the dead body, Ziva felt like nauseated and put one hand in her mouth, as she ran the way she came.  
When Tony realised, he ran after her, ignoring Gibbs's angry voice in the background.  
Ziva ran to the nearest tree and started to throw up. Tony rubbed her back and waiting patiently for Ziva to finish.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, looking into her eyes.

"I am fine, Tony." Ziva replied looking up at him, and saw that Tony didn't quite believe her. "Honestly, Tony I am fine. It's just the smell and the body...that's all." She smiled, trying to reassure Tony. Before Tony could say anything else, he saw Gibbs walked over to them and looked at Ziva.

"Are you okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, I am fine." She answered him, getting irritated with that question.

"Well, I want you to go and sit in the van." Gibbs told her.

"Look Gibbs, I am fine. I can do this." Ziva tired to protest but failed under Gibbs' death glare.

"I didn't ask or requested you. I told you to, so get in the van and wait for Ducky to check you out"

"Gibbs, I am fine. I do not need Ducky to check out" Ziva said, getting annoyed and also wanting to hide her pregnancy until both, she and Tony, are ready tell others.

"Really" Gibbs said, rather sarcastically.

"Yes." She answered, now showing how annoyed she is getting, "I will just go and sit in the van." She said, while she walks towards the van, not even looking at Tony when she passed him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and gave him a headslap, which brought Tony to look at his boss' iced blue eyes.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked, trying to look away as soon as possible, before Gibbs sees the worried look in his eyes.

"Why are you still standing here?" Gibbs asked and without waiting for an answer, he started walking towards the crime scene. "And stop looking at her and get to work."

Since Ziva didn't have anything to do, she looked at Gibbs, Tony and McGee work on the crime scene. Ziva was sitting in the van with the door open, thinking about how she and Tony could tell the team about her pregnancy and their relationship. As she was busy thinking, she didn't realize that someone was by her side and hit her on the side of her head, then everything went blank.

When Gibbs, Tony and McGee returned to the van, Tony's gut was telling his something was wrong but ignored it because he knew his gut can be wrong sometimes, _'Sometimes'_ he thought. Awhile McGee went to the driver's side and was about to open the door, when he saw Ziva was not there and the door for her side was open but then he saw a note.

"Umm...Boss, where's Ziva?" McGee asked, looking concerned.

"I told her to be here, in this van, McGee. Why?" Gibbs looked at a terrified McGee and walked up to him and saw that Ziva was not here.

"You okay, McFrightened? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something" Tony joked and walked to where Gibbs and McGee were.

When he got there, the first thing he realized was that Ziva was not there and saw a small note. "Where's Ziva?" Tony asked, starting to panic.

Without answering Tony, Gibbs picks up the piece of paper and looks at it for a minute, and then unfolds the paper. On the piece of paper it says:  
"_Dear Team Gibbs,  
Don't we all love the one and only Ziva David? Well, I certainly do. Please don't worry about Ziva; she's perfectly fine and safe with me. I will not hurt her at all, unless of course, you want me to, but you don't want that, do you?  
Don't try to look for her, and if you do then, I will be forced to hurt her, and it will be your entire fault.  
I hope you understood what I'm trying to tell you via this note.  
Have a good day and life, Team Gibbs." _

As Gibbs finished reading, Tony and McGee couldn't believe what they were hearing. McGee just stared at the site where Ziva previously sat. They all had the same thought, how could someone take Ziva with them present.

...

After they got back to the Navy Yard, Tony is in state of shock, McGee is worried about Ziva and Tony as well because he has been quiet throughout the whole ride, and Gibbs is thinking deeply about how to get Ziva back.

"You okay, Tony?" McGee asked in concern, however, Tony didn't seem to hear him because he was looking at Ziva's desk and lost in thought. "Tony?" he asked again, shaking Tony's shoulder, which got his attention and looked at McGee.

"What?" Tony snapped at McGee

"Are you okay?" McGee asked again, calmly, "you seem lost."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about Ziva." Tony simply replied without looking at him.

"We are all worried about Ziva, Tony. She'll be fine, she can look after herself and you know she can." McGee tried to reassure him.

"Yes, she can look after herself. But I'm worried about..." Tony stopped himself before he can reveal the secret that they both, Ziva and him, are trying to hide until they figure a way to tell the team.

"What are you worried about, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, staring at Tony.

"Umm..." Tony tried to think of something to say, "I...Ziva..."

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again, "spit it out!" Gibbs is now glaring at him. "My office. Now!" Gibbs ordered as he walked towards the elevator with Tony following right behind.

Once they entered the elevator, Gibbs pressed the 'G' button. As the doors closed, he pressed the emergency stop button and looked at Tony.  
They were silent for a minute or two before Gibbs decided to break it.

"What aren't you telling me, DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Umm...nothing, boss" Tony replied, not meeting Gibbs' eyes.

"Really!" Gibbs said, rather sarcastically.

"Yes...no...yes..." Tony started to stammer. You know what, boss?" Tony said, looking at Gibbs for the first time after getting back. "No, nothing is!" Tony nearly rising his voice.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked his previous question, in calm tone.

"Ziva's pregnant, boss" Tony told his boss in a steady character. "And before you ask, I'm the father. We are together." Tony admitted.

Gibbs seemed to be shocked, not because Tony and Ziva broke his precious rule because he knew something was going to happen between them sooner or later. He's shocked to find Ziva's pregnant.

"Since when?" Gibbs asked, after couple minutes of silence.

"Since when what?" Tony asked

"What do you think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped at his Senior Agent.

"I found out about the pregnancy yesterday." Tony answered, "and I asked her out this morning. And right now I don't care what you think or don't think because I want to find Ziva before it's too late." Looking at his boss stubbornly. "We have to find her, boss, before he does anything to hurt Ziva or our baby. I can't lose her again, not after telling her that I love her." Tony said in clear concern and desperation in his voice.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who now is in tears. Tony thought he was about to get a hard headslap but was surprised when his boss gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"We'll get her back...safe. everything will be back to normal." Gibbs said, not sounding angry. "And the baby will be safe too." He said as if he's trying to reassure himself as well.

Tony looked at his boss, more like father figure, and gave a small nod. "Thanks, boss."

Gibbs turned the elevator back and waited for it to go to the ground floor. When it did and the doors opened, Gibbs got out and looked back at his agent, ordering him. "Get back to work. tell McGee to go through the security footage we found and I want you to go through Ziva's phone record." Gibbs said, "Oh and remember rule 5 and 8? Follow them" With that Gibbs was gone, leaving Tony in the elevator waiting for the doors to close.  
After he got to the bullpen, he told McGee what to do before he got to work himself.

An hour later, Tony found that Ziva was getting phone calls from the same number for couple of weeks, and it looks as if Ziva didn't answer the calls.

"What you got?" Gibbs barked, as he walked in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Ziva has been getting phone calls from the same number for couple of weeks now and the number doesn't seem to be a Washington's number." Tony went first bringing the phone records of the big screen. "It also seem that Ziva has been ignoring those calls." He added.

Both Gibbs and Tony looked at McGee waiting for him to start talking.

"Err...the video footage we got, boss, is not very clear." McGee stated. "I need Abby's help with this." He added quickly. "Shall I send her the footage?"

"We need to tell her that Ziva's gone." Gibbs replied to McGee. "Let's go!" He ordered and started walking towards the elevator.

The doors of the elevator opened and they covered their ears when they heard the loud music.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouted as loud as he could, but Abby didn't hear him. "ABBS!" He went up to her. She turned around and gave him a tight hug. She stopped the music and looked at the others.

"Hey, guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Abbs, we need you to do something." Gibbs looked at her.

"Umm... sure. What do you want me to do? Where's Ziva? Did she go home or something? She did look a bit off. I mean it's not like-"

"Abbs, someone took Ziva." Gibbs cut her off. "I want you and McGee to go through the video footage."

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Please tell me she'd okay. Please tell me that nothing happened and she's fine." Abby started rambling.

"Abby, calm down. We'll fine her." Gibbs tried to reassure her. "I think DiNozzo has something to say, don't you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, looking behind him.

Tony looked up and was shocked hear his name. "What do you want to say?" Tony asked. When he saw Gibbs giving him the look that says 'tell them now or you'll not survive to see your first child', he knew exactly what Gibbs wanted him to say. He looked around to see McGee and Abby were looking at him. "Umm...right...okay." He took a deep breath, "Ziva's pregnant and I'm the father. And before you ask, Abby, yes we are together." He finished, looking back Abby, who was staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL US THAT, TONY?" Abby shouted at him, "IF GIBBS DIDN'T TELL YOU TO TELL US, WOULD YOU TOLD US? OR WERE YOU PLANNING TO HIDE IT FROM US?" Abby said with her arm crossed, looking directly at Tony's eyes.

"YES!" Tony shouted back. "I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU. IN FACT ZIVA AND I WERE PLANNING TO TELL YOU TONIGHT AFTER WORK, BUT OF COURSE ZIVA'S NOT HERE!" Tony said and walked out of the lab.

They all stared after him, not saying any words.

"Abby, you need to calm down." McGee broke the silence. "He's worried about her. More than he's showing."

"We're all worried about her. He's not the only one McGee!" Abby snapped at him.

"Enough you two." Gibbs decided to interrupt. "Get back to work and find me something useful." He ordered, walking out of the lab to get another cup of coffee.

...

When Gibbs got back to the bullpen, he found Tony sitting at his desk but was looking at Ziva's. Gibbs decided to walk up to his agent.

"Hey," he said. "Did you find out who the number belongs to?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Err...no not yet, boss. I'm trying to get the information." Tony answered without looking up from his computer screen. "But I did find something," he said "the number is a New York number. But who could be trying to call her and she doesn't seem to want to talk?" Tony thought out loud.

"Let's just hope McGee has something." Gibbs said. "Oh and don't worry about Abby, she's just worried about Ziva as you are...we all are." He said, walking headed for his desk.

...

It was three in the after-noon; Team Gibbs still hasn't found anything.  
Tony was sitting at his desk, thinking about last night he spent with Ziva. They spoke about the baby, if it's going to be a boy or a girl, and how they don't care as long as their baby is healthy. Thinking about how happy he was after finding out he's going to have a baby with the women he loves. Thinking about how happy he was this morning when Ziva agreed to be his girlfriend. _'Where are you, Ziva? Please keep safe and the baby' _Tony thought.

McGee and Abby were walking to the bullpen. McGee stopped Abby and pointed towards Tony, who sitting there with his head in his hands. Abby felt guilty for shouting him and was shocked to hear soft cries. Abby immediately ran up to Tony and gave him a tight hug.

"I'M REALLY SORRY, TONY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. I'M REALLY VERY SORRY, TONY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" Abby started shouting again.

"Abby, please. I can't breathe." Tony said, as Abby let go of him. "It's fine. You're just worried about her. Don't worry." He said, "did you guys find anything?" He asked, looking from Abby to McGee.

"Yes, we did." McGee said with a small nod, "and you're not going like what we found. Where's boss?"

"I'm here, McGee." Gibbs said, walking to the small group. "What is it?" Looking at the screen.

"The video we got shows that someone hit Ziva on the back of the head and picked her up." McGee started to explain.

"Did find out whom?" Tony asked, starting to panic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my two previous chapters. Hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy :')  
P.S I'm posting this chapter for a friend, it's her birthday today. Soooo Happy Birthday Andrea!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Somewhere in Miami **

Ziva woke up with a throbbing headache. She opened her eyes and closed again quickly with a groan because the light in the room hurt her eyes. She opened her eyes again but slowly, looking around the room, she realised that she was in a bed with a blanket around her.  
The room itself looked really luxurious; the room had a large flat screen TV, a glass coffee table with two comfortable chairs on each end of the table. The bed was a king size with two bedside tables that has two lamps.  
Ziva got off bed and looked at her surroundings. Confused about where she is and how she got there. Then it hit her, she was hit on the head with what felt like a gun's butt. _'Where am I?' _she thought as she walked over to the small balcony.

'_Who brought me here and why?' _her thought was interrupted by some kind of noise, like someone was walking towards the room. She walked back into the room and started to look for her gun but couldn't find it. She looked over at the bed, under the pillow where she normally keeps them, but had no luck. At that moment the door of the room opened and revealed someone who she thought she would never see.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" She asked looking at him directly in the eye.

**At Navy Yard **

"The video we got shows that someone hit Ziva on the back of the head and picked her up." McGee started to explain.

"Did find out whom?" Tony asked, starting to panic.

McGee nodded, "You're not gonna like it." He saw Gibbs and Tony looking at him, more like glaring at him, "It's Ray Cruz."

"Ray Cruz as in the Ex-CI-Ray and Ziva's Ex-boyfriend, or should I say Ex-fiancé?" Tony asked in disgust. Looking at McGee nod, "But isn't he meant to be in Israel? I mean that's what Ziva said last time when I mentioned his name."

"Why would you mention his name to Ziva, after knowing how much he hurt her?" McGee asked.

"I don't care why DiNozzo mentioned his name to Ziva." Gibbs interrupted their little 'conversation'. "All I want to know is where he is?" Looking at both of Agents, "Go! Go find something! I want answers when I get back!" Gibbs ordered them.

"Where are you going, boss?" McGee asked but stopped when he saw Gibbs' 'death' glare. "None of my business, I get it boss."

**Somewhere in Miami **

"Ziva. My dear Ziva. How are you?" Ray asked, walking towards her with his arms open, ready to give her hug.

"What do you want, Ray? Why am I here? Why did you hit on the head?" She asked, taking few steps back.

"You ask too many questions, Ziva." He said, ignoring her questions. "You need to rest. You were unconscious for four hours."

"Four hours!" She whispered, "Where am I, Ray?"

"Oh, you are in Miami. Remember where we met?" He asked looking at her with a smile, which she did not return. "Remember the when I said I want to with you, in Miami?"

"Why am I here?" She asked, ignoring all of his questions

"Remember our first date, at the restaurant by the beach?" He continued as if he didn't hear Ziva talk.

"Why am I here?" She asked again, this time a bit louder.

"You're here because I loved, love and always will love you" he finally answered her; "You're here because I want to spend my time and my entire life you, Ziva." He took her hands in his and Ziva pulled them back. "What's wrong, Ziva? You love me, don't you?" He asked, looking at with danger in his eyes.

"No. I don't love you." She simply replied to him. "I. Don't. Love. You. Ray. Okay? I LOVED a guy called Ray, who was a nice, charming and caring person. That is defiantly NOT you." With that she walked out of the room, leaving Ray standing in middle of the room, smiling.

"Well this is a different Ray, who you will fall in love with" He said quietly to himself. "Where are you going Ziva?" He shouted. "You'll not be able to leave this place!"

**At the Navy Yard**

Sitting at their desk, with McGee typing away furiously and Tony tapping his pen on the desk, unable to concentrate on his work.

"Will you stop that, Tony?"

"Stop what, Probie?"

"Tapping your pen. It's irritating!"

"Oh, sorry McGee. I'm just unable to work with Ziva not here."

"We'll find her Ton-" he stopped, "I think I found her."

"You think?" Tony said, getting off his chair and walking over to McGee's computer. "What do you mean you 'think you found her'?"

"I traced Ziva's phone and it says that they are in Miami." McGee finished talking looked up to see Tony on the phone to Gibbs.

After three rings, Gibbs answered. "McGee found where Ray took Ziva, boss. You-" Tony couldn't finish his sentence before heard the beeping sound indicating the line is disconnected.

Couple of minutes later, Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "What you got?" He demanded

"I traced Ziva's phone and it says that they are in Miami." McGee repeated what he said to Tony

"Come on. Let's go and talk to the director." He started walking towards the stairs, not looking back to see if Tony and McGee are following him or not.

Gibbs walked right into the director's office without knocking, with Tony and McGee right behind.

"Nice of you to knock before coming in." Director Vance stated, without looking up from his file. "What can I do for you and your team, Gibbs?" He asked when he looked up from his file.

"My team and I need to go to Miami." Gibbs replied calmly.

"And why is that, Gibbs?"

"One of my Agents is kidnapped and taken there." Gibbs said, without breaking eye contact with the director.

"Okay. So what do you want me to do about it?" Vance asked, if he doesn't care

"I want you to give us permission to go there and get my Agent back."

"What if I don't give you permission?"

"Then we'll go anyway."

"You could lose not your job but your team's job, if you do that." Vance stated, getting up from his chair and walking towards the team of three.

"We don't care about our job right now because Ziva is our first priority and to get her back safely, I would do anything." Tony said, bitterly.

"Is there something I should know about?" Vance asked looking directly at Tony.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, is there something going on between you and Agent David?" Vance asked.

"What does that have to do with saving Ziva, Director?" Tony asked back.

"Oh a lot of things, Agent DiNozzo." He replied, "You are willing to risk your job for someone, who as far as I know is a co-worker. Right?" He said walking right in front of Tony.

"Yes, there is something going on between us. What you going to do about it? Fire me? Transfer me to another team?" Tony asked, looking at his Director in the eye showing no fear. "Go on do it. I don't care. All I want is to save Ziva!" Tony said it with bitterness in his voice.

"Very well, Agent DiNozzo." Vance looked around to Gibbs. "You have my permission. Go ahead and get you Agent back."

With a head nod, Gibbs and his team walked out of the office and down to the bullpen.  
When they got to the bullpen, "McGee, book three tickets to Miami." Gibbs ordered. "Then go home and pack whatever you need."

"The earliest flight is at seven o'clock, boss." McGee said

"We have two hours." Gibbs said, picking his gun from his desk, "Meet up at the airport in an hour. Let's go!" He walked towards the elevator with both of his Agents behind.

**Please leave a review to tell me how it is and what I should for my next chapter, which will be updated next weekend (hopefully, if I get the time and idea to write chapter 4). Thank you once again for reading this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Just like to say thank you to the people who read and reviewed my story so far, it helps alot! So please keep reviwing! Anyways Enjoy this chapter! :) **

Chapter 4

**Somewhere in Miami**

Ziva was walking around the huge house, thinking if the team had located her yet. She walked out into the large garden and stopped to look around; there was a small tree at the beck and next to it there's a wooden round swing, there's all sorts of flowers on each side of the garden and the space in the middle was empty. She was thinking about Tony and _their_ baby, chasing _their _child around. All of a sudden, she felt two arms go around her waist, imaging its Tony's; she turned around and was faced with none other than Ray.

"Hey, sweetie." Ray said looking at Ziva's lips first before bending down to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Go away, Ray. I don't want you near me!" She said through gritted teeth, "I want to go home." She added before walking away from him, but Ray stopped her.

"This is your home now, Ziva. You belong here with me and you always well!" He shouted at her, then walking back into the house.  
Ziva stood where she was, tears falling down her cheeks. _'Stupid hormones' _

* * *

**DC Airport**

Tony was staring into space. Gibbs and McGee were looking at him, concerned. Tony has been quiet during the whole ride, offered by McGee, to the airport, only talking when he was asked something. Gibbs and McGee also realized that he has been like this since Ziva has been taken.

"You think he's alright, boss?" McGee asked, not taking his eyes off Tony.

"I don't know, McGee." Gibbs replied with a sigh. "Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid to Ray Cruz when we find Ziva."

"Yeah."

"I'll go and talk to him." Gibbs got up from his seat and walked towards Tony. When he reached Tony, he sat down but Tony didn't seem to notice. "Hey," Gibbs said quietly, "You okay?"

Tony looked up at his boss' voice and looked at him for few seconds. "Yeah."

"You don't look okay, to me." He paused. "We'll get her back."  
"Yeah. I know." Looking away from his boss.

"What's in your mind, Tony?"

Tony sighed, "Just thinking about Ziva." He admitted.

"What about her?"

"Just how she is, you know. If she's okay or not." He answered, "What she's doing right now. I just want to hold her and not let go. Ever."

Gibbs looked at his Agent and thinking how much his Senior Agent has changed, for good of course. "Just don't ever hurt her. If you do, you'll have to answer me first."

Tony laughed, "I don't plan to, boss. I plan to follow rule 5 and 8."

Gibbs just laughed and patted Tony on the shoulder before getting up and walking back to his seat.

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

After their little 'conversation', Ziva looked herself in the bathroom only to get away from Ray and trying her best not take too much stress as it's not good for the baby. She was thinking of a way to get away from Ray and back to DC where her real home is.  
She heard a knock on the door, but she stood where she was, in front of the sink, and ignoring it.

"Ziva, open up," came Ray's voice, "dinner's ready."

"I am not hungry."

"Come on Ziva, you haven't eaten anything since you woke up."

"Ray, I told you. I'm not hungry..." she paused, thinking back to what Tony said about her eating for two during breakfast. She opened the door and was met with a smiling Ray.

"I knew you would listen to me."

"I want my dinner in here." She said, walking past him.

"But why?"

"Because I want to and if you want me to eat then you'll bring the dinner here without another question."

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll go and get the dinner for you." Walking out of the room.

Ziva let out a long sigh, _'should I tell him about the baby...no, I cannot do that' _she thought, _'What if he tries to hurt my baby?'_ her thoughts were interrupted when Ray walked into the room and over to Ziva with a plate full of food.

He sat down next to her, "There. You happy now?" He asked.

Ziva just took the plate off of him and stared at it for few seconds before starting to eat it. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now.

* * *

**Airport in Miami**

The plane ride was quiet, no one spoke. Once they got out of the airport and into the car, Gibbs took the driver's seat, Tony took the passenger's seat and McGee at the back.

"Are they still there McGee?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, boss, they are." McGee said looking at his phone to double check.

Without another word, Gibbs drove off as fast as he could.

* * *

Ziva set her plate down after she finished eating. She had to admit that the food was good.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Ray said, trying to make a conversation with her.

"I thought I was not. But then I realized that I needed to eat."

"Really. And why did you needed to eat?"

"Because I did, Ray." She replied, "Now, if you will excuse me I wish to lay down for awhile."

Ray was about to reply when he heard the front door bell ring. He looked at Ziva "Okay. I'll just go and see who it is and I'll be right back."

As soon as he opened the door, he felt someone hit him in the jaw. He turned around to see who it was, after seeing Tony rub his knuckles he knew who hit him but he was more surprised to Gibbs and McGee with him standing in front of him with their gun pointing at him.

"Where's Ziva?!" Tony yelled at him. Ray stood there staring at Tony and not answering the question. "Where is Ziva?!" Tony repeated, still not getting an answer from him, Tony decided it was time for another punch but stopped when he saw Ziva walking down the stairs towards them.

"Tony!" Ziva nearly screamed, as she ran in the direction of him. As she neared him, she was stopped by Ray; he was holding her wrist tightly, "Let me go, Ray!" She said.

"Let her go!" Tony, Gibbs and McGee said at the same time when they saw that he wasn't going let her go anytime soon.

"I'll tell you one more time, let her go!" Gibbs ordered.

"I told you to stay away and not look for her. I also said that if you do then I'll have to hurt her and it's not going to be my fault." Ray said looking at each of the member of the team. "Now, you leave me with no choice." He took Ziva by her hair and pulled her back making her gasp. Moving backwards next to the stairs.

"Ray, stop!" Gibbs shouted, "I said, Stop!"

Ray didn't stop; he kept on walking up the stairs backwards. Gibbs, Tony and McGee only followed him with their gun aiming at Ray.

"If you take another step, I'll push Ziva down the stairs." Ray warned them.

"No! You won't!" Tony screams at Ray

Ray laughed before replying, "What makes you think that, DiNozzo?"

"Ray, you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Give me a good reason, why I shouldn't?"

"Tony, no! Don't!" Ziva tried to stop Tony from telling the truth because she knew that if he told Ray about her pregnancy then Ray will definitely push her down the stairs to hurt them.

"If you don't want me to hurt her then you will tell me, DiNozzo!"

"NO! Tony DON'T!"

"I'm going to count up to three and if you don't tell me by then I'm going push her!" Ray said, "1...2..."

"Alright. Alright!" Tony held his hands up in the air, "Let her go first and then I'll tell you."

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Ray asked angrily, "You're wasting my time!" He pulled Ziva close to him before pushing her forward.

"Ray Cruz! Don't do anything! You'll only regret it later!" Came Gibbs' angry voice. "We'll make a deal with you."

"No." Ray responded, "I don't trust you people!" He continued, "Now you will tell me the truth, otherwise our dear Ziva will get hurt."

"No!" Tony answered back. "She's p-"

"No, Tony!" Ziva interrupted him.

"She's what?" Ray asked.

"She's pregnant!" Tony finally answered.

**What would Ray do/say (I don't know myself, so I need you guys' help). Please leave a review about how this chapter is and what i should do on the next chapter. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. Again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I was kind of struggling with this chapter and that's why it's a late update. Anyways Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 5**

The atmosphere of the room was tensed. Everyone is quiet, no one spoke a word. Ray stood there stunned, Ziva looked panicked, she tried to get away from Ray but his grip was too strong for her. Gibbs, Tony and McGee still had their gun pointing at Ray. After what seemed to be like eternity, Ray burst out laughing.

"She's pregnant?" He said, almost in disgust. "Ziva's pregnant?"

"Yes, she is." Tony replied, "Now let her go, Ray."

Ray looked at Ziva, "Who is the father?" Ziva stopped moving and didn't answer his question. "I asked you a question. Who is the father?" He hissed.

"I am!" Tony responded to the question.

As soon as Tony said that, Ray started laughing, "You." Pointing a finger at Tony, "Tony DiNozzo, the man who cannot commit to a relation and a womanizer, is now going to be a father of a child." He started laughing again. "And Ziva's going to be a mother." He looked at her, "You know, Ziva, I never thought you as a mother type." He pulled her by her hair, so that she's close to him, "What if I don't you two together? What if I push Ziva? Would it hurt the baby?" he asked, looking around at each member of the team, who are now looking worried. "I guess, we'll have to find out..." he paused for few seconds before pushing Ziva down the stairs. "Now!"

"NOOOO!" Everyone, except Ray, shouted and then gun fire went off.

Tony ran forward as soon as Ray let go of Ziva and caught her on time. Tony's grip was so strong as if his life depended on her. They stayed like that for awhile, forgetting the reality around them.  
After couple of minutes, they looked up and saw Gibbs and McGee looking down at Ray's still body. They, Gibbs and McGee, shot him three times in the chest, and one in the head.

"You okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked, looking at her in the eye. Ziva just nodded her head, unable to speak. She was still trying to figure everything that just happened.

"Thank you." She finally spoke. Tony put his arm around her and squeezed it to reassure her that it was nothing.

"That's what families do, Ziver." Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs and pulled Ziva into a fatherly hug. He gave her kiss in the temple, "Congratulation." He whispered in her ear.

Ziva looked up and looked at Gibbs, "Thank you." She whispered back.

"Let's go home." He said, as he did in Somalia.

* * *

**At the Airport **

Ziva sat on one of the plastic chairs with her head resting on Tony's shoulder. She felt tired, all she wanted to do is to go home and sleep in Tony's arm.  
Tony was looking at Ziva, who was now trying not to sleep. He kissed her temple, "Hey, you okay?"

Ziva looked up and was staring at his eyes. She nodded, "Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing him on the lips. When they broke apart, she placed her head back into Tony's shoulder.

Gibbs watched them as Ziva's head rested on Tony's shoulder, with her eyes closed. He felt happy and proud of them, they went through a lot together, and at least they deserve to be happy and be with each other. He looked at his watch and decided to go and tell his team to get on the plane to go home.  
He walked over to Tony and Ziva, "Hey we gotta go, the plane leaves in half an hour."

Tony nodded before shaking Ziva's shoulder to wake her up. "Hey, sweetcheeks. Wake up." Tony gently shook her again and this time Ziva opened her eyes and saw Gibbs standing in front of her and Tony. "We need go, the plane leaves in half an hour." Tony explained.

"Okay." She said, "I need to go to the bathroom first." She got up and walked towards the ladies bathroom, without another word.

"She's okay?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"I don't know, boss." Tony replied as he stood up, "I want to give her time and let her decided if she wants to talk or not."

Gibbs just nodded. "Good. When she gets back from the bathroom, go to check out point, McGee's waiting for us there." With that he turned around and nearly walked into Ziva. "Whoa! You okay?" He asked Ziva and she nodded. She saw that Tony and Gibbs were both staring at her.

"What?" She asked confused, "I just needed to pee, after all I am pregnant." Tony and Gibbs just chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." Gibbs told her, "Now let's go. We don't want to miss the plane." As he said that, he walked away from the couple.

Tony put his hand out for Ziva to take, "Shall we?"

Ziva gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yes, we shall."

* * *

The plane ride back to DC is comfortable, yet quiet. Ziva has been sleeping throughout with Tony looking at her every five minutes to make sure she's there and it's not one of his dreams. Gibbs' taking a short nap and McGee sat there quietly, looking over at Tony and Ziva; he was happy for them and wishes that everything goes back to the way they were before, a whole family.  
Looking at Tony and Ziva made him think about his own life and his relationship he wishes to have and the only person he can think of having a relation with is Abby. _'I should tell her about how I feel. I should tell her that I want to go back to her.' _He drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in his head.

* * *

The team got out of the DC airport and into the NCIS car. Gibbs got into the divers seat, with McGee sitting in the passenger seat. Tony took the back seat with Ziva because he wanted to be with her and hold her like as if there is no tomorrow.

It took them forty-five minutes to get to the Navy Yard, thanks to Gibbs' driving. Everyone sat in a comfortable silence.  
Ziva was asleep, again, with her head resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony and McGee were looking at of the window, deep in thought. They were pulled out of their thoughts when Gibbs told them that they have arrived. He told McGee to follow him. He then turned around, give the car key to Tony and told him to wake Ziva up and meet them up in the bullpen.

Once Gibbs and McGee left, Tony placed a kiss on Ziva's head and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, sweetcheeks." Placing another kiss on her head. "Time to get up, we're at the Navy Yard." He stroke her hair with his free hand, Ziva moved her arm and wrapped it around Tony. "Hey, let's get this done and over with so we can go home and rest."

Ziva moved her head from his shoulder to his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Hmm, I guess we should go upstairs." She lifted her head up and gave Tony a soft but passionate kiss. When they broke away from the kiss, Ziva asked, "I am guessing that everybody knows about my pregnancy and us?"

"As far as I know, only Gibbs, McGee and Abby knows. But I think Ducky and Jimmy also found out by now." He replied to her and gave her quick kiss, "Let's go before Abby decides come down here to kill me and if she does that then I won't get to see my first ever child." This made Ziva laugh. "You look beautiful when you laugh and the smile is just making me want to kiss you forever and ever."

Ziva laughed again, "Let us go, Tony. We do not want to deal with an angry Abby, do we?" And Tony shook his head. "Are they going to be mad at me for not telling them?" She asked while walking up to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator, "Ziva." Taking her face into both of his hand, "They love you and no they would never be mad at for anything."

"But this is different, Tony."

"I know it is but you need to understand, you didn't get the chance to tell them about the baby or us." He looked at her eyes to make sure she understood what he's trying say to her, "Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Tony."

"And I love you too." He bent down to give her kiss and the elevator door opened to the bullpen.

As they entered the bullpen, Abby ran up to them and gave them one of her bone crashing hugs. "You guys are okay!" She shouted in their ear.

"Abby I cannot breath." Ziva said

"Oops. Sorry Ziva I didn't mean to." She looked at Ziva, "You okay? Is the baby okay? I didn't mean to hurt the baby. Oh and congratulations guys. You're going to be great parents, I just know it!" She rambled on.

"Abby stop." Ziva put her hand up to stop Abby from saying anything else. "I am fine and the baby is also fine. And thank you."

Ducky came behind Abby, "Ziva, my dear, how are you?" He gave her a hug and whispered into her ear, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Ducky." She hugged him back.

"Anthony, my boy, congratulations."

"Thank you, Ducky." Tony shook his hand.

Jimmy came after Ducky, "Hey guys, congratulations. And if I'm not wrong, you guys are together, right?" He asked, somehow nervously. Tony and Ziva nodded at the same time. "Oh that's really cool."

"You guys are not mad at me or us for not telling you?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Why would we be mad, Ziver?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to Ziva. "You didn't get the chance to tell us." He repeated the same thing Tony said. "So we have nothing to be at mad you for. And I guess rule fifty-one took power over rule twelve."

"Rule fifty-one?" Ziva asked, "What is that?" Looking to see Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy's confused faces as well.

"Sometimes you're wrong." Tony explained. Everyone else in the bullpen just nodded their head in understanding.

"Go home and rest." Gibbs said, walking towards the stairs to the Director's office. "All of you!" And he disappeared from their view.

"Guys, you know what?" Abby asked, excitedly, "We should go out and celebrate!"

"Abbs." Tony looked at her apologetically, "I don't think it's a good idea. At least not for tonight, I mean Ziva needs rest and plus stress is not good for her or the baby." Tony tried to explain.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting." Abby said, doesn't seem to be upset at all. "I'll get used to it." She winked at Tony and Ziva. "Now you guys should go home and I should give McGee a lift home."

"Alright. Thanks guys." Tony said, "Let's go Ziva." Pulling Ziva along with him to the elevator. While they waited for the door to open, they waved to the others before taking each others hand. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow!"

The others shouted back their byes.

**Please leave a review to say how this chapter was and I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible and update (but no promises) **


	6. Chapter 6

**There is the next chapter. Chapter 7 will be updated a bit late than usual as I have exams to revise for. **

**But anyways, Enjoy reading! :) **

**Chapter 6 **

Abby and McGee got to his apartment. McGee didn't want to get of the car but he had to, he knew this was his chance to tell her how he feels about.

"You wanna come in?" He asked.

Abby looked at for few seconds, "Umm...sure."

They both got out of the car and walked up to the elevator to go to his floor. They waited for the elevator in an awkward silence; McGee doesn't want to say anything that could ruin the moment and Abby didn't know what to say. For their relief, the elevator dinged and the door opened. They got in and it felt like eternity before it took them to the right floor. As they got to the door, McGee took out his keys and opened the door them.

"Make yourself comfortable." McGee said, "I'll be right back." He looked at Abby, who nodded.

When McGee left the living room, Abby, being Abby, couldn't resist looking around his living room. To her, it seemed nothing has changed apart from the new couch, new TV, computer in the coroner of the room, the type writer next to it and some, new and old, video games on the shelve.  
After about ten minutes McGee came back into the living room, changed into more comfortable clothes.

"You want something to eat?" He asked

"No, I'm fine." She replied

"Okay." He looked at Abby and thought he should say it now, "Abby, I wanted to talk to you about something." He stared, looking at Abby, who looked a bit concerned because he has never spoke like that.

"Umm...sure."

McGee looked her and trying to form the right words, "I...I...I want to go back together with you." He finally said it.

Abby stood there, shocked, she didn't expect McGee to say something like that to her, especially about going back together. "I...uhh...I don't know what to say, Timmy." For once, Abby Sciuto found herself speechless. "Are you sure, Timmy? I mean you-" She was cut off by McGee kissing her. "I guess you are." She looked at him for awhile, "I want to go back with you too. I love you, Timmy." She gave him a loving kiss.

"I love you too, Abby." McGee said after they pulled away from the kiss.

* * *

At Tony's Apartment

Tony and Ziva sat on the couch, both cuddling up to each and getting comfortable in each other's arms. They sat there with a movie on, but neither of them were watching it, they had their mind elsewhere. Ziva was about to drift off to sleep when she felt Tony's hand stroking her hair.

"We should go to bed." He glanced down at her then at the coffee table, where there was a pizza box and plates. "We'll clear this up tomorrow." Ziva nodded before standing up and pulled Tony along with her.

"I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Ziva informed Tony while walking towards the room.

"What time?"

"At eleven o'clock."

"Okay. You want me to come with you?" Tony asked, not sure if she wanted him there not.

Ziva stopped walking and waited for Tony to stop as well. Once he stopped and looked her, she crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you mean, if I want you to come with me?"

"I don't know, Ziva, you always want to do everything on your own and don't seem to accept any help."

"Tony," She's trying to make sense of everything that Tony just said. "What do you mean by saying that?"

Tony looked at her for awhile, "You know exactly what I mean, Ziva. You like doing things on your own, right?"

"Yes, I do." She admitted before continuing, "But, this is different. I want you there with me. I don't want to do anything alone any more. I am tired of doing things on my own, Tony." She confessed. She moved forward and cupped his face in her hands, "I want and need you there." Tears in her eyes.

He leaned down kissed her, "I'll go with. Okay." He said, after breaking away from the kiss and wiping the fallen tears away. "Now, come on. Let's get bed." He tagged her along. "You need to rest."

They walked into the room and got changed into their nightwear.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said, once they got into bed.

"I love you too. Never ever forget that." Giving her another soft kiss.

* * *

It's a beautiful spring morning, mid March, the sun is shining and the birds are singing. This is the best morning for Tony as he slept with his arm around Ziva, the love of his life, protecting her without even knowing, he felt Ziva turn and face him but didn't wake up.

He looked her sleeping form, she looks peaceful, he moved one of his hand to her stomach and started talking, "Hey there little one, I'm your daddy. I love you and your mom; you guys are my whole world now. I'll try my best to keep you both happy because you both deserve it." When he finished talking, he kissed he stomach and looked up to see Ziva looking at him with teary eyes. "Hey." He said softly, whipping the fallen tears away and giving a long passionate kiss.

"Hey," she looked into his eyes and all she could see is love. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, not long." He answered, "How long have _you _been up and how much of this did you hear?" slowly moving his hand to her forehead to move the hair away from her eyes.

She chuckled, "Long enough to hear you talk to the baby that is not even developed yet." She cupped his face in her hand and gave him a kiss. "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock on the small table by the bed, "It's eight o'clock." He looked back at her and gave her his famous smile, "What do you wish to have for breakfast?"

She smiled, "I do not mind."

Tony got out of the bed and helped Ziva up with him, "I love you, Miss. Ziva David." He whispered in her ear.

"And I love you, Mr. Anthony DiNozzo." And before she could say anything, she ran to the bathroom with Tony right behind her.

She started throwing up and Tony, being helpless, rubbed her back. After she finished, she leaned her head against the bath tub and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Tony asked

All Ziva did was nod. After couple of minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at Tony, "Help me up." She extended her hand and Tony pulled her up.

"You sure you're okay, sweetcheeks?"

"Tony, I will be fine." She got her toothbrush. "We have a doctor's appointment in less than three hours."

"Yeah I know." He looked at her, "You nervous about this?"

She turned to look at him and decided to give an honest answer, "A little. You?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am."

Once they finished in the bathroom, they went into the kitchen to make breakfast before getting ready to go to the doctors.

**Please leave Review and give me some ideas about what I should put on next Chapter. Thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated in a month or so and I can only say how SORRY I AM, but I was busy with things and also I was kind of struggling with this chapter.  
Everything in this about the appointment is based on the research I did and the help I got from an Author. I apologize in advance if there is any mistakes, but I'm only a 16 year old and know nothing about all this doctor things. **

**I would like to thank you for reviewing! **

**I would also like to say thank you to acciocrazychick for helping me with this chapter, so thank you! :) **

**I want to say sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter. **

**Pease read and ENJOY :) **

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Abby stayed in bed, looking at McGee's sleeping form. He looked to peaceful and that made her want to kiss him senseless, but decided against it and let him have his sleep. Beside she loves looking at him while he slept because she looks so carefree and innocent. She also loved the way he was holding her, one arm around her waist, holding her close and safe.

McGee started to stir and the first thing he realised was that he was not alone. He opened his eyes and was string Abby's bright green eyes.

"Morning." He said in a sleepy voice.

Abby smiled, "Morning to you too, Tim." She gave him a sweet morning kiss on the lips.

They both were lost in each other's eyes, they didn't realise what time it was. They both were like this for awhile before McGee decided to break it and looked over Abby's shoulder to see the clock.

"We should get up now and get something to eat."

"Hmm" Abby replied. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:45"

"Hmm. What's for breakfast?" She asked while getting out of bed with McGee following.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in the car, driving to the doctors. It was quiet. Both in deep thought about this appointment. Both hoping that everything goes well with both Ziva and their baby.

As they reached the doctors, Tony took Ziva's hand from her lap into his and gave a little squeeze.

"Hey," He said waiting for her to look at him before continuing. "Everything will be fine."

"But...what if something is wrong with the baby or me?" She said before looking away.

"Let's just hope that everything is fine, hmm?" He tried to reassure her. "Ziva, look at me please."

Ziva looked at him and he could clearly see that something is brothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Zi, I know you're lying to me." He told her, "You can tell."

"Nothing is wrong, Tony. I am fine."

"Zi, I know you're _not _fine." He held her hand with one of his and with the other he strokes her cheek sweet and lovingly, until she looked at him. "Now tell me, what's in your mind?"

"Let us say that...there is something wrong with the baby...or I cannot keep the baby. What would you do?" She asked, waving her free hand in the air.

Tony looked at her few minutes, trying to think where she was heading. He knew the answer to the question, but he wanted make sure that she's not hiding anything from him.

"What do you mean?"

Ziva sighed heavily, "Would...you...would you leave me, if this baby doesn't make it?" she paused, looking at Tony to see his reaction, but looked away quickly and continued before Tony could interrupt her. "I mean with my past and everything you know and the injuries I have."

Tony just stared at the back of her head and stayed quiet for few more minutes.

"I love you." He finally responded, breaking the silence. He waited for her to turn and looked at him and when she did, he put both of his hands on both her cheeks. "I love you, Zi. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ will change that, I will never leave you. Unless you want me to."

As she heard all that, she looked at him in the eyes and all she could see was love and nothing else.  
Tony looked back at her and then leaned forward to place a kiss.

"And as for the baby," He paused; he wanted to make sure that she understood what he was telling her. He placed his hand on her flat stomach, "If anything happens, then I will support you and we'll get through this together, okay?"

Tears fell freely from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Tony has said all that to her. It made her believe his word without any question because she knows what he just said to her, he will do it without second thought.

She nodded, she couldn't form any words because she knew if she spoke now, she will start sobbing and she didn't want Tony to see her like that.

"Hey, don't cry please." Tony said while wiping away her tears. He then kissed her on the head. "We should go. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Ziva shook her head in response. "I love you so much, Tony. Thank you."

"I love you too. And no need thank me, sweetcheeks."

* * *

As they sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to call them in.  
Ziva held Tony's hand tightly as if it's her lifeline. Tony, on the other hand, was trying to keep calm for his girlfriend. He can really get used to of calling her _his _girlfriend. He was still and always will be figuring out how he got this lucky. His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse called Ziva's name.

They both got up and followed the nurse into an office. When they entered, they were asked to wait for their doctor to come.

After about two minutes, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, my name is Amanda Hays but you can call me Amanda because I don't like it when people call me doctor, even though I am." She smiled and reached her hand out and both of them shook her hand. "You must be Ziva David."

"It's Daaveed." Ziva quickly corrected her doctor. "And this is Tony DiNozzo, my boyfriend." She took his hand in hers and he looked at the doctor and nodded.

"Oh sorry. Nice to meet you Mr. DiNozzo."

"Same here, please call me Tony.

"Okay, Tony. I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy. Okay?" She looked at both of them and saw them both nod again. "Okay. As far as I know this is your first pregnancy?" She asked Ziva.

"Yes, it is."

"How long do you think you are?"

Ziva shrugged her should, "Umm, about a month."

"Are you having any pregnancy symptoms?"

"Yes. Mostly morning sickness, feeling nausea and I seem to be throwing up many times during the day. And I also felt lightheaded few times as well."

"How often are they, Ziva?"

"Umm, mostly everyday."

The doctor nodded as she wrote everything Ziva said. "Okay. I'm going to take you blood for some tests, is that alright?"

"Is everything all right?" Tony asked who spoke for the first time in a long time.

"I can't say anything right now but I would like to do some tests to make sure everything is fine." The doctor answered Tony.

"But you think something is or could be wrong?" Tony asked, concerned. He squeezed Ziva's hand.

"I need to the tests to make sure."

"What do you suspect is wrong with me?" Ziva spoke with a shaky voice. She looked at Tony and he can see fear in her eyes.

"I think you could have Hyperemesis Gravidarum, Ziva. But I need to do a blood test to confirm it." The doctor replied with a sad smile.

"What is Hyperemesis Gravidarum?" Tony asked confused.

"Hyperemesis Gravidarum which is severe, persistent nausea and vomiting during pregnancy, it is more extreme than "morning" sickness. Symptoms are nausea that doesn't go away, vomiting several times every day, weight loss, reduced appetite, dehydration, and/or feeling faint or fainting. Usually, women with Hyperemesis Gravidarum begin to feel better by the 20th week of pregnancy. But some women vomit and feel nauseated throughout all three trimesters." The doctor explained.

"So you're saying that Ziva's morning sickness is not morning sickness." Tony asked, even more confused than before.

"Possibly. Morning sickness mostly common around about 8 to 16 weeks of pregnancy."

"Could this affect the baby?" Tony asked worried about knowing the answer.

"As far as I know it shouldn't." The doctor looked between the two, before continuing. "However, if Ziva is not taking enough nutrition or hydration for significant amount of time, then it could affect the baby's birth weight and development."

Tony looked at the doctor and then at Ziva, who seems to be lost and not paying any attention to the conversation. He looked back at the doctor, "Is there any treatment for this?"

"Yes, there is. Try modifying her diet to have small, frequent meals, avoid any fatty foods and drink plenty of fluids to help prevent dehydration." She paused, looking at Tony and Ziva to see if they understood what she telling them. When she saw Tony nod, she continued, "And if that doesn't work and she still feels the way she feels now after the 20 weeks then, I suggest she takes Vitamin B6, which in some case have been shown to decrease nausea in pregnancy. Or if Ziva prefers certain anti-nausea prescription medications can be given." She explained.

Tony looked at Ziva to see if she was listening and if she was, what did she was the best for her. But she didn't even seem to be listening and the doctor seemed to see that and continued.

"But I would like to take a blood test to be certain that Ziva does have Hyperemesis Gravidarum."

They all seem to quiet, Tony looked at Ziva.

"How long will the test take?" He finally asked when he heard nothing from Ziva.

"Oh, about a day at the least."

"Do we need to come in to collect the results?"

"Well, I will phone you when the results are back so you guys can make an appointment to see me. Is that alright?"

Tony looked at Ziva gave her hand a little squeeze. "Yeah, that would be fine. Right Ziva?" When Ziva didn't respond to the question, he shook her shoulder slowly and she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"It would be okay if Amanda calls us when she gets the results, right?" He asked again.

"Yes. That would be fine."

"Okay." The doctor said. "Should we do an ultrasound to see how long you are and how the baby is doing?" Seeing both of them nod their head, she continued. "Okay, Ziva, I need to sit in that chair while I go and turn the monitor on." She pointed to the chair in the other side of the room and got up.

Tony and Ziva got up together and walked over to the chair. Ziva sat down and took Tony's hand in hers without looking at him, and waited for the doctor.

"Alright, Ziva, I need you to pull top up so I can see your belly and lower abdomen." The doctor gave the instruction and Ziva followed them obediently. "Now, I'm going to put this gel, it may be a little cold." She applied the gel and then she got the transducer and placed on top of the gel and moved it around.

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled, and then they both looked at the monitor where they saw a black-and-white image appear.

The doctor looked closely at the monitor before pointing at dot on the middle.

"Can you see that? That's the foetus, your baby."

Both Tony and Ziva were looking very closely and Tony saw what the doctor was showing them.

"Yeah, I see it!" Tony exclaimed, all of a sudden feeling a joy inside him that he can't explain. "Wow!" He was so into watching the screen, he didn't realise that he was crying until Ziva wiped the tears away.  
He looked down at her and they both communicated with their eyes.

"Is everything all right?" Ziva asked, turning back to her doctor.

"Everything looks fine so far. It looks like you're about 4 and half weeks pregnant, Ziva. Congratulation."

"Thank you." Tony and Ziva said it at the same time.

"Would you like a printout of this image?"

Tony looked at Ziva and they both nodded their yes.

"Okay, just ask the front desk on your way out." She said while passing couple of tissues to Ziva to wipe the gel off.

After Tony helped Ziva up from the chair, they all walked back to the desk.

"Well everything is done, I just need Ziva to fill some important papers in, and so that I know what to expect and know how to help you get through it." She sensed Ziva's hesitation, "It's confidential, no one will know apart from me and another doctor who will be helping me with you during your pregnancy."

"Okay." Ziva said and the doctor gave her the papers.

After about five minutes, Ziva completed all the papers and handed it back to her doctor.  
Tony and Ziva said their thank you and goodbye and left the office. They walked, hand in hand, up to the front desk and asked for the ultrasound image. When they got it, they walked over to Tony's car in silence.

When they got in the car, the first thing Tony did was took Ziva's hand in his and kissed it.

"Everything will be fine." Tony told Ziva.

"I hope so." Ziva replied, looking at Tony's green eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I love you and always will, no matter what happens."

"I know. I believe you."

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any idea for the next chapter, I would really like it. Thank you once again! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys, this the next chapter and this is not the best chapter. Hearing about Cote de Pablo leaving is most upsetting this EVER! But hopefully we get to see some Tiva.  
Anyways ENJOY reading this chapter! :) **

**Chapter 8 **

It was 1:05 pm on a Friday. As it's their day off, Tony and Ziva decided to go out for lunch. They just wanted to forget about their doctor's appointment.

After eating their lunch in a small cafe, Tony decided to go for a walk in the park which Ziva agreed to without any questions.  
They walked out of the cafe, hand in hand. As they walked, Tony stopped at a flower shop and brought few lilies for Ziva because he knows how much she likes them. Ziva kissed him on the lips to say her thank you and how much she appreciated this little gesture. She loves him and there is, and never will be any doubt in that. She knew he will always have her back no matter what. She remembered what she told her this morning, before and after the appointment. She will always remember it.

They walked through the park in silence. When they spotted a bench, they walked over and sat down. As soon as they sat down, Ziva moved closer to Tony and never letting go of his hand.

"I love you." She whispered in his ears.

Tony turned his head so that he was looking at Ziva and kissed her. The kiss was long and loving. "I love you too, Sweetcheeks." Tony moved his hand from her grip and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to him. "Should we tell the team about how the appointment went?" He asked looking down at Ziva.

"I do not know." She replied. "I do not want anyone to worry about, especially Abby and Gibbs."

"Hey, they worry because they care and love you." He said in s soft voice. "That's what families do." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Abby would be more worried and upset if you don't tell her. And Gibbs will know if you're hiding something."

"I know, Tony, it is just that I do not want them to worry and fuss over me about this." She looked at Tony, "I want to tell them because they are my family, but I do not want them, especially you and Gibbs to become over protective of me." She reasoned.

"Gibbs loves you and will always be protective of you even when you don't want him to. I worry because you're my partner and I'm meant to have your back." Tony explained. "But if you don't want to tell them, then its fine with me, I'll support you, okay?"

Ziva nodded. She thought about what she wanted to do, should she tell the team or should she wait.

"I want to tell them. I do not want to keep any secrets from my family from now on." She decided after awhile.

Tony nodded and kissed her temple, "Okay."

Ziva looked at her watch and it showed that it was 2:45 pm. "We should head home now."

"Hmm," Tony looked at his own watch and agreed. "We should."

They got up together with Tony's arm still around Ziva and Ziva had both of her arms around his middle.  
I took them about 25 minutes to walk to Tony's apartment.  
Once Tony opened the front door and stepped aside, letting Ziva go inside first.

After they got inside, Tony and Ziva took their coats and shoes off and went into the living room.  
Ziva sat down on the couch and looked at Tony to see what he was doing.

"Shall we watch a movie, Tony?" She asked pointing at the shelf that was full of movies.

Tony looked at her, "Uh, sure. If you want." He answered. "What do you want to watch, Zi?" As he walked over to the shelf full of movie collecting.

"I do not mind."

After about a minute or so, he knew what they should watch. He knew that she will like it and it would make her smile, after all it has her favourite actor in it.  
He pulled out the DVD and walked over to the DVD player.

"What are we watching, Tony?" She asked curiously.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, my Ninja." Tony looked over his shoulder and gave her wink and his most famous smile, which gets any women's heart.

About half way through the movie, Ziva fell asleep with her head resting on Tony's chest. Tony tried to move without waking her up, but gave up. He led his head backwards and thought about how Ziva was worrying about him leaving her if the baby doesn't make to this world. He just wanted her to be happy and forget about her worries because he would never leave her because he loved her and always will. With those thoughts he too fell asleep.

* * *

**McGee's Apartment**

Having a day off meant that Abby and McGee spending the day at his apartment.  
Both of them were in the kitchen making their own lunch. It was unusually quiet, considering Abby never stops talking and that worried McGee more. He kept looking over at Abby to see if he can see anything that could be bothering her.

"Hey, Abby?" McGee called for her but she didn't seem to be listening to him. He moved over to where she was, near the sink, and faced her. "You okay, Abbs?"

Abby looked at McGee and all she were worry, concern and love written all over his face and eyes.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"No, you're not." He took both of her hands in his, "You can tell me, you know."

"I don't know, Tim, it feels as if something is wrong." Abby looked at their intertwined hands.

"What do you mean, Abbs?" McGee asked growing more concern.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "But I have this feeling that there is something wrong." She looked back at McGee. "But it I could be nothing." Abby said with a heavy sigh.

"But you don't know that." McGee told her and placed a kiss on her head. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine."

"I hope you're right, Tim" She took a deep breath. "Anyway, how do we tell everyone about us?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. You can decide how to tell them about us."

"Tim?" She sounded unsure.

McGee looked at Abby, "Yeah?"

"Can...we...can we keep this to ourselves for a little while? I mean, I would love to tell everyone about us and I love you and I don't want you to feel as if I don't because that's not true, and I don't want you feel as if I don't care about our relationship because that's not true either because this relation means a lot to me and..." Abby stooped babbling when she felt McGee's lips on hers.

"Okay. If you want that, then it's fine by me." He said after they broke off the kiss.

"I love you so much, Timmy." She said and pulled him in a tight hug.

"And I love you." He hugged her back, "Now, should we eat our lunch?" he looked over at Abby's shoulder and pointed at her sandwich on the counter.

Abby nodded and they took their lunch to the couch and ate. They were talking about some random things.

* * *

**Tony's Apartment **

Ziva was sitting on her and Tony's bed, reading. She felt a very sharp pain on her lower abdomen. The pain seems to get stronger and stronger every second. She didn't know what she should do get rid of the pain; she definitely couldn't take any medication for it.

After about three minutes or so, the pain seems to get lessen so she tried to get off the bed. But she wrong, as soon as she got up, she felt some wet running down her legs.

'_This cannot be happing'_ she thought, _'No! No!' _

"Tony!" She cried out.

Tony was on the kitchen, making some tea for Ziva when he heard Ziva cry out his name. He dropped everything he was doing and ran to his bedroom.  
When he got inside, he saw Ziva on the floor, holding her stomach and sobbing.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tony rushed over to her kneeled down in front of her.

"I...I..." Ziva couldn't finish her sentence before everything started moving in a big circle and then everything went black.

"Ziva! Ziva! Wake up!" Tony called out shaking her shoulder. "Come on, Zi, wake up, please!" He begged.

Ziva felt someone shaking her shoulders and calling her name from a distance. She tried to open her eyes slowly.  
The first thing she realised was that she was not on the floor but in a couch, the second thing she realised was that Tony was in front of her with a worried look in his face. And the third thing she realised was that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly.

Ziva looked at Tony for few seconds, confused about how she got from the bedroom to the couch.  
Finally she nodded her answer.

"You sure? You've been crying in your sleep. You wanna talk about it?" He cupped her cheeks in his hands and placed his forehead on hers.

"I am fine. It was just a bad dream." She replied with her eyes closed so that Tony couldn't see the pain and worry in her eyes.

"You wanna talk it?" He asked again, gently.

"I...I..." She seemed to be struggling with her wording.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, okay?" He whispered to her. "But if you want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen to you, whenever you want, okay?"

Ziva nodded, "Thank you."

"I love you." He looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes, "And always will."

"I know." She had tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. Tony leaded forward and kissed her.

When they broke off the kiss, Ziva looked at him and decided to tell him about her 'dream'.

"Tony," She said, when Tony looked at her she continued, "In my dream, I had this pain in my lower abdomen." She paused and looked down at her flat stomach. "I lost our baby, Tony."

Tony was stunned about what Ziva just told him. But he had to smile when she said 'our' and not 'my' or 'the' baby.

"But you didn't lose our baby, Zi." He kissed her on the head. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye so she knows that he's being honest. "You won't loss the baby." He saw her give a small nod, "We will make sure nothing happens to our baby."

"I know." She said quietly.

"Good. Now I'm going to clean up mess up," Pointing at the coffee table, "Then we can make dinner." He kissed her and got up.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Tony turned around and looked at her, "Its 6:30" He smiled, "You've been asleep for about three hours." Going back to cleaning.

Ziva nodded and got up to go to use the bathroom.  
After she got out, she saw that Tony was finished cleaning and was waiting for her.

"So, should we make dinner?" Tony asked with a grin.

"We should." Walking up to Tony and kissed him sweetly.

Together they made their dinner, ate and talked about many things. After they finished and cleared away their dinner, they went and watched another movie before going to bed.

**Thank you for reading. PLEASE leave a review to tell me how you think this chapter went and how I can improve it. **


End file.
